Collision of Time
by Kakudo Shi
Summary: The Noah had successfully destroyed all of the exorcists' innocence, or had they? A keeper for the heart; what does that mean? Without the heart will they get such thing as a second chance in this dying world? Ah yes please do R
1. Prologe

Prologue [XXXyrs after the defeat of the Black Order]

A soft wind brushed through the forest of bright autumn colors. Within the sound of rustling leaves a soft singing voice was carried throughout the forest. The female sang a song about a time when the Apostles of God that had fought against the Noah still exits. She sang of the 'heart' that both sides wanted but never found. She sang of the sorrowful time and the time of bless that should if it wasn't for _him_.

_**A.N: I'm truly sorry, but as you countiue to read this there will be bad grammar and OOCness. Ahh yes my gaol was to finish the story before publishing it but I got board so I'm publishing it now lol. This story been inside my USB since Aug. 19,2012. ;P**_

_**~K.S**_


	2. Greif of A Promise

**Ch. 1: Grief of a Promise**

The sound of footsteps running toward her direction made her stop singing. She turned in the direction before mustering the fastest pace available to her as she darted away. She carefully fled, as she looked around for some sort of shelter to. She knew this forest as though it's the back of her palm. The sounds of footsteps trampling over the fallen leaves were getting closer to where she was. It was as though the Noah's slave, those humans that had sold their souls to the Earl in return for something, was able to track her. She glanced back to the path that she believed her pursuers were heading on, the noise was getting closer and closer. Slightly skittish, she turned a corner in the maze of the forest to flee.

Darting away, not bothering to look where she was headed anymore, she just ran and ran straight ahead, too scared to turn around now. Tears fill her eyes, tears that knew that all that she has ever known was now murdered, killed by those things… those akumas. If they were not killed by the akumas, then that meant that they had already turned into one of those crystal... There was no point for her to continue living, to continue fighting, or running. But there was a reason why she had continue to move on, it was because of 'that', the only thing that she had left within the world, is what the curse had left upon her tribe members, the task that they now laid upon her shoulder. She could not give up; not now, not yet.

Rain started to pour down as if it wanted her to cry, to let go of her pain and move on. As she continued to run away, she tripped over her own feet; with the pain, crying was so much easier. Her heart felt so much lighter as the rain and her tears joined together rolling down her cheeks. She then heard footsteps coming her way. Quickly she scrambles her body behind the bushes to hide.

A voice of one of her pursuer then spoke up, "_I think I hear some sounds coming from that direction…_"

With what he had said, her body trembled from the cold and fear. Even if she didn't understand those foreign words that had left her pursuer's lips, even if she didn't understand what he had said, she still knew what it meant within her heart. She knew very well what she had to do as she spotted what sound they had mistaken for her. She dashed out and yell to the top of her lungs, letting them followed her as she lead them in circles; knowing it was about time she would lose all her strength to run, to flee for her life, and to protect that…

She then saw a cave; running to it would be like exposing herself in plain eyesight. But it was a risk she had to take. As she ran to it with all her might, her world then went blank as she falls onto the grass…

_"Did I just die? If so I had fail the last task that the chief has given me. Not yet, I can't die yet. I can't give up now. Not until I find them. Not until I stop the curse that had fallowed us for more than 20 centuries."_

With those thoughts she forced her eyes to open. Blinded by the light, her eyes then flew open. A shadow then appeared before her…

**_AN: Umm… I'm sorry if my story didn't please you in whichever way. And I'm also sorry on how short this chapter is. I'm also very sorry about my _****_grammar_****_. Teehee THANK YOU for reading this Fanfic of mine and please do comment._**

**_~Love K.S. _****;}**

**_Editor's Note: Yo there, K.S. is doing a good job with the story, but her grammar sucks. Mines not too good either, but eh, who cares?_**

**_~ Peace guys, Shadowlord Ookami_**


	3. Time Caster

Ch. 2: Time Caster

The figure that had block the light for her was a woman maybe around her 20's to 30's. She had shoulder length black hair and had very big black eyes; she also looked very mature and kind. Dazed, she stared at the woman, without even noticing she tilt her head in a cat like way.

The woman then gave her a warm smile and said, "I am glad you woke up, you had been asleep for two moons already. My name is Miranda Lotto and yours is? Ah yes, I've forgot to ask you if your okay? "

Shocked by the kindness she had received, all she could do was sit there and look up at Miranda with a blank clueless expression.

With her reaction the woman then began to panic, wearing a very scary depressed expression upon her face as she mumbled in tears, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I should just go and die." She continued to sob, "I'm not fit to be in this world... I'm so useless. Why am I still in this world if all of them had disappeared? Why am I the only one left in this world? Why oh why must I stay and continue to do wrong? I truly should just die."

She was shocked at what Miranda had just said said. Still not knowing who the woman truly was, she quickly got up and ran over to Miranda's side, trying to stop the woman from her attempt to commit suicide. But, as she grabbed for Miranda's body, something odd happened; as she wrap her arms around the woman waist to pull her back, her arms… it went through the older woman's body and came back to her.

Shock by what just had happen, she looked up at the older woman and asks, "Why…." she then whisper, "Why did my arms go through your body Miss. Why?"

Miranda noticed the look on the young girl's face; it was full of worry and concern for her. Miranda then took in an awfully deep breath and then sighed and thought, 'She has to help in whatever way she can. She is older. She can't be as useless like last time.' She then made a funny looking expression as she exhaled and inhaled.

Miranda then smile at the young girl and said, "I'm sorry to startle you like that. It is a very bad old habit of mine. Whenever I feel depress I say such things, forgetting the fact that I'm already dead."

She looked up at Miranda and back down at her hands. Still shocked by the fact that there was a ghost is in front of her. Ghosts don't exist in her time anymore. So why was one here? Confusion spread all over her face. The akuma would never allow a ghost to still be here, they would have eaten her, unless…. "Um, M-Miss. Miranda may I ask you how did you escape those akuma or is it that I'm already dead and I'm in getting ready to go to the afterlife."

Miranda smiled at the young girl and said, "No sweetheart you are not dead, but I will only answer more of your questions if you tell me your name. Kay?"

She looked up into Miranda's eyes and nodded; forming the sound of her name with her lips she said, "Mizuki…" not sure if what she did was correct or not she started to back away from Miranda a little bit.

Miranda then smiled at Mizuki and said, "The akuma won't be able to find this place. I am amaze that you, my dear, had even managed to find this place, since it was created merely with a small particle of my soul and a fraction of my innocence. It all had happened when the Earl had found the 'heart' and destroyed it. Before my innocence shatter I tried to invoke it to give the others some time to kill the Earl and the Noah. Before I knew it, I was killed. That is why I have ended up here. Now child, tell me why those akuma are hunting you."

Miranda waited for the young girl to take in the information she had given her. She waited for Mizuki to answer her question, knowing the girl would soon talk.

Instead of talking, Mizuki took in a deep breath, smelling the scent of fall; it helped made her relaxed a bit. Without saying anything she took out a chain necklace and on its end was an innocence. Whimpering she said, "It's because of the curse." Tears strolled down her face; she then repeated once more, "It's because of the curse, that's why they're hunting me down."

"Mizuki is that…. Oh my God, I thought all of it had been destroyed when the Earl destroyed the heart…How come… how come you have that, how is that possible?" Miranda said with shock on her ghostly face.

Mizuki nodded, "I know it is what you exorcists use to kill the akuma, but all those innocence are a curse Miranda, a curse, a horrid and terrible curse, which could invoke something truly dangerous when you become too close to it. That is all I can tell you."

Miranda then nodded, knowing that if Mizuki had wanted to, she would have told her. She wanted to hug Mizuki, to comfort her, but since she was a sprit, she could not touch her. She looked into Mizuki eyes and finally said, "Mizuki, I know someone who might be able to help you… But, there is a problem, he is not in your time and might have also died when I did… But if you believe me, I want you to let me try to help you go back in time…"

_**AN: I'm sorry if you don't get what's going on yet but keep reading you'll find out what she meant by curse. And yes Ookami-kun I know I have bad grammar no need to be so mean.**_

_**~Love K.S. ;}**_

_**Shadowlord's Note: Before I even comment on your 'lovely' Fanfic, why is my title EDITOR? I'm Ookami, the Shadowlord! It should be Shadowlord's Note, pft.**_

_**Anyways, I mean, deal with it. If you spend your time at 11 pm or 12 am, when your highness here forces you to edit or when you're doing homework, chances are, you won't be happy either. So shut that trap, say thank you, and next time choose a convenient time. -.-'**_

_**This is Ookami, over and out. (Ah, how I love to spam on KS's fanfics XD)**_


	4. Back to the Past?

_**AN: You might want to know why I had putted a note all the way up here, well that is because I would like to tell you that there are semi spoiling in this for around chapters 210 and up as you continue to read this Fanfic ;} Sorry for the late update**_

_Ch. 3: Back to the Past? (part one)_

_Mizuki looked into Miranda's eyes as though she was a madman and asked her, "How, Miranda? How is that even possible?"_

_"There is a small chance that I'll be able send you back into the past if I use what is left of my innocence", Miranda spoke, giving Mizuki a heartwarming smile._

_Mizuki yelled at Miranda with her tears burning from the depth of her eyes, "Why?! Why would you do something like that for me, don't you know that could kill you Miranda!? Those akuma will eat you the second you get out of here. You don't even know me why would you go so far for me? It was your sense of wanting to stay that you have not yet rest, so why would you do such a thing for me Miranda?"_

_Miranda gave Mizuki a soft smile and said, "For a miracle like you to happen; there will be people there willing to help you and you might even be able to change the fate of everyone that you meet my dear. The price of me disappearing alongside my innocence is a very small price then."_

_Mizuki's head shake rapidly in the way one would when they disagreed, the tears from earlier had dried and the sweet little girl from earlier had disappeared; what had replace her was a coldhearted person standing in front of Miranda as she said, "You don't have to do such a thing for me, because: one, I don't want to own anyone anything; two, I won't be grateful for your sacrifice; and three, if you are planning to sacrifice that innocence and yourself I will kill you for harming that innocence."_

_"That child, is if you can kill me before I invoke my innocence," with that being said, Miranda then yelled out, "Innocence Invoke, Guardian of Time, take thy vessels soul to open thy gate to let thus child go back to the time when thy child Allen Walker escaped the Orders grasps." Miranda hair flew upward, her solid looking body now looking hollowed with a flash of light._

_Soon the innocence had eaten away Miranda's soul, replacing Miranda was a gate with numbers that were flying backwards; the gate then whooshed open, sucking Mizuki in. As Mizuki was inside that roller coaster, her insides felt like they were turning inside out. But with this feeling of nausea, there was a warm feeling to it that felt as though someone was trying to protect her. Miranda. Why did that woman do such a thing? She didn't need anyone's help… No, that wasn't right; no one could help her._

_The ride then came to an end for Mizuki as she was spat out from the sky, screaming her lungs out as she landed on top of a girl who wore her hair in a long pony tail and was dressed in black. She was also holding a katana; the girl was also on the flat chest side._

_The 'girl' with the pony then yelled at Mizuki with a very ticked off expression on 'her' beautiful face, "Oi, get off of me you brat!"_

_Mizuki then quickly got off of the girl and kept on bowing her head as she repeatedly apologized, "I'm sorry Miss, I'm truly very sorry."_

_The beautiful female who she had landed on then gave her a shocked expression. She then said with an edge of anger within her voice, "Did you just call me 'Miss'? You have a death wish, huh, you brat." She said that into Mizuki's ear as she pulled her hair in a painful way. Then she hissed, "And don't you dare think, that just because you're a girl you can humiliate me like that."_

_The person next to 'her' had finally spoken up after seeing 'her' bully Mizuki for a while, "Now, now, Kanda… clam down. I don't think she did that on purpose, plus we don't truly need trouble… Not right now, and you know it."_

_The person named Kanda then let Mizuki hair go and said, "Tsk, count yourself as lucky this time, brat."_

_His traveling companion then said, "I'm am truly sorry for my friend's behavior and please don't tell anyone that you have seen us."_

_Mizuki response to the other male with a nod and remembered that she hadn't said sorry to the man named Kanda, she then turn his way and said, "Mr. Kanda I am sorry that I have mistook you for a girl."_

_With her agreement, the two men then started to leave. Remembering that she didn't know where she was, she ran after the two men._

_"Um, excuse me Mr.… odd glasses?" There was no response from either male. "Mr...um, Mr. Kanda! Please wait!" Mizuki yelled this time._

_They both paused and Kanda turned around, hissing at her, "What?"_

_"May you two, well… Um… please tell me where I am, and if you can please tell me which way I would need to go to reach the place called The Black Order?" Mizuki looked up at Kanda, wondering if he was willing to help her._

_Kanda and his companion then traded glances. Kanda then looked over at Mizuki and told her, "I will only answer your question if you answer mines first." Mizuki then nodded. With her response Kanda then asked, "Who are you? How come you need to get there? And lastly who told you to go there?"_

_Mizuki looked at Kanda and asked him, "That's it?"_

_Kanda then yelled, "Yes, now will you please answer my question already"_

_Mizuki nodded, "Well, my name is Mizuki and I'm currently running away from some people; and a lady name Miranda Lotto told me that the place called The Black Order will have people who are willing to help me with my problem. I've finish my side of the bargain now it's your turn to answer my questions."_

_The man who had helped her from earlier finally spoke up again, "Impossible, you won't be able to meet Miranda alone. We tend to assign all the exorcists to go in pairs for assignments nowadays."_

_Kanda then pulled out his katana pointing it at her face._

_Mizuki then back away from Kanda yelling at him, "You lied to me! You said if I answered your questions, you'd help me… and now you want to hurt me!" She started to run away from the two of men._

_..._

_Kanda, shocked by what the girl had said, made no comment; then, the two men dashed after the girl._

_The man who was running after Kanda then yelled, "Kanda do you think that she is an akuma or is she is one of the Earl's servant? Is that why… we're…huff...chasing her?" He was now breathing very heavily._

_"Tsk, if she was an akuma she would have attacked us when I pulled my katana out; not run away crying," Kanda hissed back to the annoying man behind him._

_"Tsk, why are all women and gaki so annoying?" Kanda thought as he ran after the girl, then he commented, "How the hell does she run that fast?" With a tick off expression he thought, "Tsk, can anyone get even more annoying than that _moyashi_?"_

_Kanda then was annoyed of the fact that he had lost sight of that gaki, than he mumbled, "Hmph, stupid girl."_

_..._


End file.
